


Baby makes 3(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hale Pack, M/M, Orphaned pups, Scallison, Sterek adopts, berica, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: A ficlet request.Derek's pack finds three kids who's pack was murdered.





	Baby makes 3(Sterek)

Stiles wasn't surprised by the strange text he received from Derek in the middle of the day. He was used to it, however he was surprised by the three follow up texts and the two missed calls. Derek usually reached out to the pack if he was in trouble.

Stiles had been in class so he wasn't able to check his phone. His professor was strict about phones in class.

Stiles dialed Derek's number anxiously. The texts had been vague. Something about needing Stiles' expertise. What could be so important that Derek couldn't wait until Stiles got home?

When Derek didn't answer, Stiles got worried. Had something happened?

He continued to call Derek as he sped home. Thankfully Derek's new apartment wasn't far from campus.

Stiles rushed the stairs and keyed open the door anxiously. Derek hadn't answered Stiles' dozen phone calls.

What Stiles saw when he opened the door caused him to halt. He saw Derek sitting inside what looked to be a baby play pen with two toddlers and a baby. He was holding the baby in his arms while the the two toddlers attempted to use him as a jungle gym.

"Stiles, thank god," Derek breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Here," He held the baby out slightly. He looked like he was holding glass the way his large muscular arms cradled the body and his hand held the baby's head.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked carefully taking the baby from Stiles.

"I told you I was going to help Scott investigate the dead wolves in copenhagen. Well we found the pack," Derek explained, attempting to stand.

"And how does that explain this?" Stiles asked gesturing to the playpen.

"Scott caught the rogue alpha's scent. The same one that killed the other packs. Anyway, there was one survivor, so Scott went after the alpha with Isaac and I stayed to help the wolf. However, he had been poisoned with a rare type of wolfsbane and before I could help him he died. Well he told me that they had heard about the alpha so they hid the children. He told me I had to get them to safety," Derek spoke as he carefully climbed out of the plastic contraption.

"So, you brought them here?" Stiles squeaked.

"What else was I supposed to do? They're born wolves like I was, they aren't like normal children, we can't just turn them in to the foster system," Derek threw his hands up.

"So, what do we do?" Stiles asked carefully rocking the squirming infant.

"Find them homes?" Derek shrugged as one of the toddlers started to whine.

"They're not puppies, Derek," Stiles huffed.

"I get that, but what else are we gonna do?" Derek growled. He was not a kid person. He didn't know the first thing about children.

"Keep them, raise them as part of the pack," Stiles offered with a shrug, "Are you gonna do something about that?" Stiles gestured to the toddler still whining at Derek.

"Keep them? They're not puppies, Stiles," Derek repeated Stiles' previous words. "And I don't know what to do about this," Derek huffed looking down at the child.

"Here," Stiles huffed handing the baby over to Derek.

"I know less about this," Derek shook his head with wide eyes. He held the baby like it was going to shatter at a moments notice.

"You have a younger sister," Stiles pointed out with a frown.

"Yes, but she was only three years younger than me, I never had to deal with this," Derek spoke defensively.

"Is this why you called me?" Stiles asked realizing this had to have been Derek's emergency.

"Scott and Isaac weren't answering and neither was Lydia, Allison or Erica," Derek groaned.

"What about Malia or Liam?" Stiles frowned.

Derek gave Stiles and incredulous look.

"Oh, yeah, maybe they weren't a good option," Stiles nodded with a chuckle.

"Erica finally got back to me, she said she would swing by the store for supplies and be over asap," Derek said as he looked down at the child in his arms.

"Look, if their pack is dead, they need a pack. Why don't we talk to everyone and see about divvying the children up amongst the couples," Stiles offered as he bounced the whining toddler on his hip.

"Stiles, there are only three couples in the pack," Derek pointed out with a narrow of his eyes.

"And there are three kids," Stiles gestured to the pups.

"Stiles," Derek frowned, his tone was serious.

"What? I know they may not like it, but we can at least ask, I mean Scott and Allison have been together forever," Stiles shrugged, repositioning the still unhappy child.

"Stiles, we're one of those couples," Derek pointed out.

Stiles stopped his bouncing, "Oh, right, us," Stiles set the toddler down at his feet, letting him crawl away slowly.

"We've never talked about our future," Derek added as he watched the little boy reach his feet.

"No, I guess we haven't," Stiles nodded reaching for the third child.

"We've been together for several years," Derek spoke looking down still at the little boy at his feet. The child was now attempting to stand using Derek's pant legs but his wobbly legs prevented it.

"I think he likes you," Stiles said as the toddler let out a cry when he landed on his butt.

"Here," Stiles set the other toddler on the ground and took the baby from Derek, "I think he wants you to hold him."

Derek picked the toddler from the ground and the crying instantly stopped.

"So where did you get the playpen and that thing?" Stiles gestured to the basinet on the coffee table.

"It's what they were in when I found them," Derek shrugged.

"Wait..." Stiles frowned, "How did you get them here?"

"I found car seats in the vehicles that belonged to the pack," Derek answered.

"Oh, thank god," Stiles let out a sigh. He'd half expected Derek to try and put them in seat belts.

"Do they have names?" Stiles asked looking at the three kids. The two older ones were obviously boys, and if he was guessing by the pink blanket and the flowery basinet, the baby was a girl.

"I've just been calling them teeny and tiny," Derek shrugged sheepishly, "Isn't that right tiny?" Derek asked the toddler on his hip who was playing with Derek's ear.

"And the baby?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Baby," Derek said his eyes meeting Stiles' eyes.

"You're adorable," Stiles laughed shaking his head.

"If you name it, you get attached," Derek shrugged a smile tugging at his lips.

"I think that only applies to puppies, Derek, not people," Stiles laughed again.

"You changed the subject earlier," Derek said then, his tone serious again.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Our future," Derek said sitting down on the couch with the toddler now on his lap.

"Oh," Stiles dropped his eyes to the baby in his arms.

"I don't like the sound of that," Derek frowned. He could smell the nerves and hear Stiles' heart pick up.

"You know I love you Derek," Stiles said setting the now sleeping baby in her bassinet.

Derek didn't respond, his furrowed expression never leaving Stiles.

At that moment the door opened to Erica with her arms loaded with bags. Behind her was the rest of the pack also loaded with bags.

"Sorry it took so long," Erica apologized as she unloaded the bags onto the kitchen counters.

"Oh my goodness look how adorable," Allison cooed as she scooped up the toddler that was crawling towards the kitchen.

"Stiles," Derek growled in annoyance. Stiles was showing off the baby to Lydia and Malia. It was clear he didn't want to continue the conversation the pack had interrupted.

Stiles let out a sigh. He nodded and gestured towards the door.

Derek stood and handed Boyd the little boy before following Stiles out.

"Stiles, if you can't see a future with me, I need to know now," Derek's tone was stern but Stiles heard the underlying concern.

"Can't see a future with you? Derek, I want nothing more than to have a future with you, but you have told me several times that you never planned to get married," Stiles said toeing the ground. 

Derek's frown turned into realization.

"You think I don't want a future with you," Derek said suddenly understanding.

"I want to get married and have a family one day. I know you don't want that so I didn't ever say anything," Stiles smelled anxious.

"Why not?" Derek frowned taking a step towards Stiles.

"Because I love you and I didn't want things between us to end," Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles, I love you too, and when I told you that I didn't want to get married it was because I couldn't see myself with anyone that long, but that was before you and I started dating," Derek lifted Stiles' chin so their eyes met, "I would love to marry you, and I've never even imagined a family would be possible in my future, but I would be willing to have one with you, even if I have no clue how to be a dad."

Stiles' face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Of course, I never mentioned it cause you didn't and I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want," Derek rubbed his thumb along Stiles' jaw, "I mean we've been together for what? Five years? Derek smiled at the human.

Stiles only nodded.

"So, would you...would you be willing to raise one of those pups?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Is that what you want?" Derek asked.

"I will admit I've thought about having kids with you, I wondered how we would make it work, and then I thought about how hard it might be for you to raise a human. You're a werewolf and I know you'd love to have a pup that you could teach werewolfie things to," Stiles shrugged.

"Oh," Derek looked thoughtful, "I never really thought about how that would work," Derek admitted.

"Let's talk to the pack and see what they have to say," Stiles turned then but Derek pulled Stiles back and into a kiss.

Stiles smiled when they pulled away. He was lucky to have Derek.

"There you two are," Malia huffed once they returned to the apartment, "That one wouldn't stop crying once you left," Milia said jabbing her finger at the little boy that Derek had passed off to Boyd.

Upon seeing Derek, the little boy stopped started to squiggle in Boyd's grasp.

"Yeah, he likes Derek," Stiles smiled.

Derek reached his arms and the toddler practically jumped into them.

"He must sense that you're safe," Allison smiled.

"Speaking of, what are you planning on doing with them?" Liam asked. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with the second little boy.

"Well, they're born werewolves so we can't just tell the police." Derek said running a hand along the back of his neck.

"You want us to keep them and raise them?" Isaac asked with a raised brow.

"We thought we'd see about divvying them up between the couples," Stiles shrugged, that way they have proper parents.

Erica's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea."

Allison cleared her throat uncertainly as she glanced at Scott.

"It is smart," Boyd agreed when Erica nudged his arm gently.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Lydia added as she tickled the little boy Derek was holding.

"So what one kid for each?" Liam asked glancing up.

"Well, I thought that, but then I realized a problem," Stiles frowned, "I'm pretty sure the two boys are twins."

"Oh," Derek glanced between the kid in his arms and the one playing with Liam.

"I think Boyd and Eric should take the little girl, you've always said you wanted a girl first," Lydia piped in walking over to the still sleeping baby.

"So that leaves the twins," Isaac noted glancing at Allison and Scott. The two had been unnaturally quiet.

The room remained silent as if waiting for them to speak up.

"I think you and Derek should take the twins," Lydia piped up finally.

"But Allison and Scott have been together the longest," Stiles frowned glancing at Derek.

Allison looked visibly uncomfortable next to Scott, "Yeah, but he obviously likes Derek," Allison said pointing at the child in Derek's arm. He had laid his head on Derek's shoulder and was sucking on his thumb.

"He's a baby, he'll adjust. He just lost his parents and Derek rescued them, all he knows is Derek right now," Stiles frowned. There was something going on with her.

"Allison, go ahead, it's okay," Lydia nodded encouragingly.

Scott gripped Allison's hand.

"We weren't going to say anything until I was in the second trimester, but-"

"You're pregnant?" Erica squealed excitedly.

Allison laughed, "Yes."

The pack all shared their sentiments with hugs and high fives.

"So, does that mean you two have twins now?" Erica asked looking at Derek with a grin.

"I guess so," Derek nodded as he rubbed the toddler's back gently.

"Well if any of you ever need anything, Auntie Lydia is only a phone call away," Lydia grinned pressing a kiss to the little boy now laying across Liam's lap.

Stiles slipped his arm around Derek's waist, a large grin plastered on his face.

"I take it you two had the talk?" Erica asked with a wiggle of her brows.

"What talk?" Stiles frowned with a tilt of his head.

"The future talk," Erica answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles blushed.

"So, when's the wedding?" Boyd asked next.

"Uh, we just agreed we'd have a future, we didn't plan it," Stiles shook his head with a laugh.

Boyd raised his brows and Erica pursed her lips as if she knew something Stiles didn't.

"We're gonna take it one step at a time, or in this case...two steps." Derek said looking down at the little boy asleep on Liam's lap. He went from not knowing what his and Stiles' future held to being a parent of two with Stiles. It was terrifying and exciting for him at the same time. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent, but Stiles and him would learn together and that was enough for him.

 

-

 

A frustrated cry sounded from behind Derek as he attempted to put together the crib he and Stiles had bought for the twins. He turned to see one of them had trapped himself behind the box the crib had come in.

"You can go around, silly," Derek chuckled as he held his arms out, urging the child to crawl towards him. They were still too young to walk. According to Melissa, they were probably about six to eight months old.

"Hey, babe, have you finished the crib yet? It's about nap time," Stiles asked poking his head in to see Derek sitting in the middle of a pile of wood with a little boy on his lap.

"He's really distracting," Derek shrugged sheepishly.

Stiles grinned. They'd only had the twins for three days, but Derek had taken up the roll of father figure surprisingly well. Other than diapers, which Melissa had taught all of the pack to do.

"Knock knock," Lydia's voice called from the living room.

"Good, Lydia is here, she can watch them, while we get this finished up," Stiles gestured to the floor of wood.

"Where are my nephews?" Lydia purred coming around the corner.

The child in Derek's lap grinned widely as Lydia scooped him up. He'd gotten used to the rest of the pack, so he didn't cry for Derek all the time.

"Have you named them yet?" Lydia asked.

"No," Stiles groaned. He and Derek had been trying to decide on names for the past three days. It wasn't going well.

"Seriously? You guys, it's been three days. Erica and Boyd had a first and middle name two days ago," Lydia chastised gently.

"What'd they pick?" Derek asked reaching for the second child who had been chewing on a teething ring quietly in the corner.

"Lily Sophia," Lydia answered as she played peekaboo with the toddler on her hip.

"Ugh, see Derek, you're too picky," Stiles whined. They couldn't agree on a name for anything.

"How about this," Derek sighed, "You pick the first name of one and the middle name of the other and I'll do the same, fair?"

"You hated all the names I picked," Stiles reminded Derek.

"And you hated all the names I picked."

"That's cause you picked names of people we know, I don't want to name them after anyone. That's like picking favorites," Stiles whined.

"Okay, so we each pick something that hasn't been mentioned yet," Derek offered.

"Fine," Stiles agreed with a nod.

"Well you guys have until I leave to provide their names. They need names. How do you even tell them apart?" Lydia frowned.

"The one that reaches for Derek is tiny, the other one is teeny," Stiles chuckled.

"You guys are ridiculous," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two, let's go see what Auntie Lydia brought to play with. Your daddies have to finish getting your room done," Lydia cooed at the toddlers as she picked up the second on onto her other hip.

Stiles shook his head as she walked away, "Daddies," He repeated. He never imagined he'd be a dad at twenty-three, yet here he was.

"It's gonna take some getting used to," Derek nodded in understanding.

"You good with the crib while I get the changing table thrown together?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," Derek nodded frowning at the vague instructions in front of him. He honestly had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. The instructions were the furthest thing from clear.

"Are you going to be okay with the twins while I'm in class during the week?" Stiles asked. He hadn't planned to raise a family while in College, but this was his last year.

"Yeah, the pack has offered to help when they can. I know Lydia loves it," Derek nodded as he attempted to put two pieces of wood together.

"Yeah, she says she doesn't want kids, cause she wants a career, but she loves the whole Auntie Lydia thing. It'll be good for the twins to have a female in their life," Stiles smiled.

"Does it bother you that they won't have a mother?" Derek asked tossing a glance over his shoulder to see Stiles already had his project halfway together. How was he doing that?

"No, of course not. My dad did a great job of raising me after my mom died," Stiles shook his head. "I just know what it's like to have that motherly compassion. I'm just glad they will have the pack. And their cousins."

"Cousins?" Derek tilted his head as he read the instructions once again.

"Lily, and baby Scallison," Stiles answered.

"Oh right, of course," Derek nodded. He wasn't thinking straight, this crib was throwing him off.

"Do you need help?" Stiles asked, his project now a fully functioning changing table.

"How did you-?" Derek threw his hands up.

"Don't worry about reading the instructions. Just go by the picture. See watch, the instructions say to put...well I'm not sure what it's trying to say, but the picture shows this piece put together with this piece and they used these screws," Stiles pointed to the black and white picture beside the explanation.

Derek watched with fond eyes as Stiles started to put the crib together.

"What about Asher?" Derek asked then.

"Okay," Stiles agreed easily, "How about Lucas for the middle name?"

"Asher Lucas? I like it," Derek smiled. He never imagined naming their children as they put together a crib together. It made Derek happy. Stiles made Derek happy.

"How about Oliver for the other one?" Stiles asked as he continued building the crib. He was doing way better than Derek had been.

"Oliver Nathan," Derek smiled. He liked it.

"Perfect," Stiles grinned up at Derek.

"That was a lot easier," Derek bent down and pressed his lips to Stiles'.

"Now we're gonna have to learn how to tell them apart. Eventually Asher isn't gonna want you all the time," Stiles laughed gently.

"Hey guys, where are the wipes?" Lydia called.

Stiles went to stand when Derek stopped him, "You deal with this, I can handle that."

Derek walked into the living room with the wipes. The little boy in Lydia's lap immediately reached for Derek with a large toothless grin.

"Hey Asher," Derek cooed as he wiped the spit up from his mouth, "Are you being messy for Auntie Lydia?"

"You have names?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"Yes, Asher Lucas and Oliver Nathan," Derek grinned proudly as he pressed a kiss to Asher's cheek.

"And we have a changing table and a crib," Stiles announced walking into the room then. "No more having them sleep in the playpen and no more changing them on the floor."

"You guys are great parents. Their lucky to have you," Lydia smiled at the pair as Stiles poked Oliver's cheek with a giggle.

"Thank you, Lydia, we really appreciate the help and support," Derek said looking at the red head.

"Speaking of, does anyone know how to make a baby's bed?" Stiles asked glancing between his best friend and his boyfriend.

"Yes, we just did Sophia's yesterday, Erica and I learned so much," Lydia nodded eagerly then.

"Perfect, Der-"

"I got these two, just let me know when it's nap time," Derek said taking Oliver from Lydia.

"How about we play with your little wolfys," Derek said setting the twins on the floor and grabbing the identical stuffed wolves from the playpen. Stiles had found them when they were shopping for the twins the day before.

Oliver grabbed the wolf happily while Asher opened his mouth as if the stuffed animal was a treat.

"He's not for you to eat, silly," Derek laughed, "See your brother is-" Before Derek could finish his sentence Oliver had thrown the toy at Derek's head.

"Okay, well maybe don't go by your brother's example," Derek smiled as Oliver took Asher's wolf and chucked it as well. A loud giggle erupted from Asher.

Derek was surprised by how happy that sound made him. He was a father now and his little boys' happiness was just as important to him as Stiles' happiness. Derek couldn't wait to make Stiles his husband, then everything would be perfect.


End file.
